Changing The Future's Past
by laurelslance
Summary: Oliver Queen is dead. And with him he world is about to be too. Roy, Thea and Felicity come from the future to show the memories of Oliver Queen to the past to change the results of the future. [ characters watch their show fanfic ]
1. Prologue

It all started as a normal day for Felicity Smoak. That was, until a figure silently snuck into her apartment and shoved a rag of chloroform under nose. Other than that, pretty much normal.

"What are you doing? Who are you? Ahh!" Felicity screamed as the rag was put under her nose. She shoved her attacker, but to no avail. She was taken away.

Thea Queen stifled a sob as she stared at the picture clutched tightly in her palm. She dropped the picture on the hardwood floor as she was taken by surprise by a hand around her mouth. Thea, much like Felicity, was dragged away. The only clue left in the room was a cracked picture of Oliver Queen lying on the floor.

Even with John Diggle's military training, he didn't stand a chance against three masked vigilantes in the middle of the night while he was sleeping. He had just woken up to fall asleep again, but this time because of a rag of chloroform under his nose.

Slade Wilson was in for a pleasant surprise when he was taken out of his island prison and taken, forcefully, away. Anything better than being on Lian Yu where _she_ was killed.

Moira Queen, Tommy Merlyn, Roy Harper and Laurel Lance were taken away similarly to the others. A startled gasp escaped each of their mouths before they were taken away to a room to view something that would, very well, change their lives as they knew it forever.

 **Next chapter they watch the pilot. Review and say who you would like to join them. I take suggestions and consecutive criticism :D**


	2. Pilot

The first thing Thea noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was in an unfamiliar room with familiar people. "Mom!" she called, "Where are we?"

Moira looked around in fear and shook her head. "I wish I knew."

"I don't know anything either," a voice whispered and everyone turned to look at a blonde haired girl. She blushed, "My name is Felicity Smoak. Have we just been kidnapped?"

Laurel shook her shoulders signifying that she had no clue and reached into her pocket, but cursed when she realized her phone wasn't there. Tommy, who was sitting beside her on the floor, put a hand on her shoulder and she gratefully snuggled beside him.

"I'm Diggle," John introduced himself.

"Roy." the boy stated plainly. His arms were folded in a menacing way and he was slouched against the wall.

"I know you have many questions, but I can't answer them all. At least not yet, but you will soon find out." a female voice blared through speakers that were apparently installed in the room. Everyone looked around and the voice continued. "You are all in the future. You will be seeing the journey of a true hero because you may have a chance to change his fate later on."

"Except for you, Slade." that caused everyone to turn to the unknown man glaring in the corner. "You are still from the past, but not as far back as the others. You are here to see images that may change your view on everything."

 _If this is about the kid, then there's no way anythings changing_ , Slade thought to himself bitterly, and before things fully processed with the group, the TV turned on and the video started.

 **A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island.**

Everyone shifted in tense silence. No one had the faintest idea of who the man was or why they were watching him. They all secretly envied the skills that the archer had just shown.

 **Native Fishermen: [speaking mandarin]**

 **Man (V.O.): The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... (man removes his hood and shows his face) survive and one day return home.**

A shriek of exclamation rised at that. Moira and Thea Queen had tears streaming down their faces. Thea held a shaking hand to her face. Her brother was alive. _Her brother was alive._ Moira couldn't believe it. Her beautiful boy was alive. _Could Robert be too?_ she wondered and clutched Thea's hand firmly in hers.

Tommy Merlyn just sat in silence, close to tears, while hugging Laurel. His best friend, his brother in all but blood wasn't dead. Laurel was halpy too because no matter how mad at Oliver she was for cheating on her, she was glad that he was alive. Mostly.

Meanwhile, Felicity, Roy and Diggle both awkwardly sat to the side and wondered why they were there among Oliver's friends and family alike.

It was a huddle of celebration until Thea realized something. "We're watching the journey of a hero, so does that mean Ollie?"

Slade nearly face palmed. Of course. No wonder the kid had been so oblivious at first. He found himself about to smile as he remembered some of the good times they had, but immediately shut it down and let the rage fill him again. He was even wearing Shado's father's hood. The nerve of him.

 **[Fishing Boat] (one of the fishermen hands the man water to drink) The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city.**

"Ollie…" Thea murmured as she stared at the boy on the screen. She had just found out that her brother was alive, so why did she feel so uneasy? Laurel and Tommy felt the same and they gave each other a glance. _A weapon_? What could've happened to Oliver?

Moira Queen felt her heart race briefly before reminding herself that what she was doing with Malcolm wasn't poisoning the city, her son had to be talking about something else.

 **My name is Oliver Queen.**

Slade rolled his eyes.

 **[Starling City]**

 **Television Anchorman: Oliver Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Queen's Gambit." Queen was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased.**

The Queen family looked down and we're offered looks of pity. One miracle was all they got.

 **[Starling City Hospital] - Oliver Queen (now shaven) looks out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the Doctor talks outside the room.**

 **Doctor: 20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly healed. (Camera pans to show a woman observing Oliver outside the room)**

Thea's eyes widened and she winced along with the others. Moira felt like crying.

Laurel shifted uncomfortably. 20% scar tissue. She suddenly wanted to hug him. Cheating scumbag or not.

Roy already wondered if he was wrong about categorizing everyone in this room as brainless and uncaring.

 **Woman: Has he said anything about what happened?**

 **Doctor: No. He's barely said anything. (The woman looks back to Oliver) Moira, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost...might not be the one they found. (The woman opens door and goes inside)**

"it's all right mom. We know Ollie. We can help him," Thea whispered to Moira encouragingly though she felt like she was saying it more for herself.

Diggle nodded. "I'm ex-military. I could help him because he'll probably have post traumatic stress disorder."

Laurel nodded softly.

 **Moira Queen: Oliver. (Oliver turns around)**

 **Oliver: Mom. (They walk towards each other)**

 **Moira: Oh... (on the precipice of tears) my beautiful boy. (They hug)**

 **[Queen Mansion] - A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the driver reaches for the wooden suitcase but Oliver stops him**

 **Oliver: I've got it. (Moira and Oliver enter the house)**

 **Moira: Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing.**

 **Man: Oliver. It's damn good to see you. (Oliver looks at him) It's Walter... (they shake hands) Walter Steele.**

 **Moira: You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company. (Oliver walks past her to the maid)**

Thea looked at her mother in shock. "You didn't tell him that you were married to Walter?"

All she got in return was a slow head shake from Moira. "I should've told him." she agreed.

 **Oliver: It's good to see you, Raisa.**

 **Raisa: Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.**

 **Moira: Wonderful. (A door opens and closes) Oliver? (Oliver walks toward the staircase) Did you hear that?**

 **Oliver: Hey, sis.**

 **Thea Queen: I knew it. I knew you were alive. (She hugs him) I missed you so much.**

 **Oliver: You were with me the whole time.**

Thea smiled and let the tears flow freely. This moment, watching this, could quite possibly be the best moment of her life. All her lingering doubts about her brother left her in a snap.

 **[CNRI Office] - Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail.**

 **Johanna De La Vega: Come on, Laurel. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this.**

 **Laurel Lance: If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.**

 **Woman: And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us.**

 **Laurel: You and I against an army. I love those odds.**

 **Johanna: Why do you hate me?**

 **Laurel: [She scoffs] (She sits down and stares at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of ADAM HUNT. The TV is heard in the distance)**

 **Television Anchorman : And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about...the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica now has more details and the complete castaway story. (Laurel turns her attention from the board to the TV)**

 **Jessica: "The Queen's Gambit" was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sarah Lance. Survived by her sister, Laurel... (Laurel walks to the TV turns it off and everyone looks at her; she drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away)**

Laurel looked down. All hope for her sister was gone. She felt as if she lost Sarah all over again and felt a burning sensation of anger and jealousy towards Moira and Thea. She ignored the sympathetic glances.

 **[Queen Mansion - Oliver's Bedroom]**

 **Oliver (V.O.): After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger. (Oliver looks at himself and at his scars. His Arrow persona flashes on screen as thunder strikes)**

Tommy gasped in shock and Thea trembled.

"Those don't look natural." Moira concluded softly.

"Thats because they aren't." Slade folded his arms across his chest gruffly. He wondered what had a happened to the kid after he was thought to be dead.

 **[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago. Robert Queen stares at the ship radar whilst a man emerges from outside soaking wet.**

 **Crew Member: The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back.**

 **Robert Queen: All right. Inform the crew.**

 **Oliver: Are we in trouble?**

 **Robert: One of us is. (Sarah Lance approaches from one of the cabins)**

 **Sarah: Ollie? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?**

Everyone winced. Why were they being shown this?

 **Oliver: I'll be there in a minute, Sarah.**

 **Robert: [Sighs] You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you.**

 **[Present Day] – Oliver is fully-dressed and staring at a photo of him and his father. [Front door opens]**

 **Tommy Merlyn: What did I tell you? Yachts suck. [Chuckles]**

"There's me!" Tommy joked joyfully.

 **Oliver: Tommy Merlyn. [They hug]**

 **Tommy: I missed you, buddy.**

 **[Dinning Room] (Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner)**

 **Tommy: Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners... Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think.**

 **Thea: What was it like there? (The table goes quiet and tension fills the room)**

Thea covered her face with her hands. "Can I get more insensitive than that?!"

"Probably not," Roy joked and everyone turned to the boy in the corner. "What? That was insensitive!" he explained and Thea rolled her eyes.

 **Oliver: Cold.**

 **Tommy: Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on.**

 **Moira: That sounds like a great idea. Oliver: Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office.**

 **Walter: (About to take a sip from his wine stops) Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere. Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table. She trips but Oliver catches her and restores her balance.**

 **Raisa: Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver.**

 **Oliver: [Speaks Russian] It's no worry. (Tommy looks at him) (Raisa is equally stunned)**

 **Tommy: Dude, you speak Russian? Walter: I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Oliver.**

"When did he learn Russian?" Moira asked and everyone got just a hint of how much changed with Oliver.

 **Oliver: I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter. (Silence fills the room and the tension returns. Moira looks at Oliver then at Thea)**

"Burnn," Roy muttered and Moira shook her head. She wanted Oliver to feel like home hadn't changed.

 **Thea: I didn't say anything.**

 **Oliver: She didn't have to. (Moira nods in acknowledgement)**

 **Moira: Oliver...Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.**

 **Walter: We both believed that Robert, like you, was, uh, well, gone.**

Everyone winced at the tension.

 **Oliver: (Visibly pained) It's fine. (Oliver gets up) May I be excused? (Moira nods)**

 **Tommy: Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy. (Oliver leaves)**

 **[Oliver's Bedroom] – It's raining heavily, the window is open and Oliver is seen lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet.**

"He's home now." Thea looked up at the screen sadly. She wanted her brother right then to give him a big hug.

"It still hasn't registered with him fully," Diggle spoke up. "He feels more natural like that."

 **[Flashback] Queen's Gambit – 5 Years Ago**

Laurel sighed sadly.

 **Sarah: 1, 2, 3. It's getting closer.**

 **Oliver: That's not very scientific.**

 **Sarah: What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?**

 **Oliver: I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology. (He kisses her)**

Thea and Laurel wrinkled their noses. They did _not_ want to see their siblings like this.

 **Sarah: Laurel's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me.**

 **Oliver: Your sister will never know. Come here. (throws her on the bed)**

 **Sarah: Ha Ha ha! [Thunder] Ok, that one was really close.**

"She's scared of thunder," Laurel whispered.

 **Oliver: Sarah, we're gonna be fine. (He kisses her) (The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to opposite sides of the room. [Sarah screams] Oliver regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean.)**

Laurel felt panic rising in her throat as she stared, transfixed, at the screen.

 **Oliver: Sarah? (The water takes her away and she screams) Sarah! (Oliver now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah) Sarah!**

"No," Laurel whispered. Tears were streaming down her face. At least now she knew exactly what happened to her sister.

Slade Wilson growled angrily and Laurel whipped her head up to face him. "What's your problem?" she snapped at him angrily, but instead of answering her, he merely smiled. She would find out soon enough. They all would.

 **Crew Member: Oliver!**

 **Oliver: Sarah!**

 **Crew Member: Oliver! (Oliver looks over and swims to the crew member on the lifeboat) Oliver: Gus. (He climbs aboard the lifeboat) [Coughs] No! No! (turns around to go back—Robert stops him) No! Dad, she's out there!**

"He tried to save her," Laurel whispered. It was comforting to know that Oliver hadn't let her go without a fight as she had imagined.

 **Robert: She's not there.**

 **Oliver: Sarah! (he watches the yacht sink)**

 **Robert: She's gone.**

 **[Present Day] - Moira wakes Oliver. He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat.**

Thea and Moira gasped. Oliver clearly was still in the mindset of the island. Moira wondered what exactly had happened to her son that made him have to be so cautious of everything.

 **Moira: Oliver? Wake up. Oliver?**

 **Walter: Oliver! (Oliver looks at Walter then down at Moira, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified)**

"It wasn't your fault, Ollie." Thea brought her knees up to her chest as Tommy at he'd the screen sadly. He wanted his best friend back.

 **Oliver: I'm sorry. I'm so... I'm so sorry. (Walter helps Moira up)**

 **Moira: Oh, it's ok, Oliver. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home. You're home.**

 **[Thea's Bedroom] - A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Oliver.**

"THEA!" Moira exclaimed and Thea looked down. "We'll talk about this later." Moira's voice grew quieter as she realized that right now getting angry wouldn't make things better.

 **Thea: Where did you get these?**

 **Girl: Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear. [Knock on the door][Both girls hide the pills and the powder]**

 **Thea: Ollie.**

 **Oliver: No one's called me that in a while, Speedy.**

 **Thea: Worst nickname ever.**

Thea smiled vacantly.

 **Oliver: What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does.**

 **Girl: See you at school, Speedy. (she leaves)**

 **Thea: Sorry about her.**

 **Oliver: I have something for you.**

 **Thea: You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.**

Slade screamed in protest.

"What's the deal with the rock?" Thea asked.

"The rock, as you so lightly put it, almost cost both of our lives multiple times."

"Wait, you were on the island with Oliver?" Thea asked and Slade looked at her in shock at her obliviousness.

 **Oliver: It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.**

 **Tommy: A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says "My friend was a castaway, and all I got was this crappy shirt." [Chuckles]**

Tommy let out a laugh at his own joke causing Laurel to roll her eyes.

"You really are one of a kind, Tommy."

 **Thea: Don't let him get you into too much trouble. You just got back. Take it slow. [Oliver kisses her on the check and they hug]**

 **Tommy: Ahem. The city awaits. [In the hallway] Have you noticed how hot your sister's gotten? [Oliver gives him a stern look] Because I have not. [Inside Tommy's Mercedes SLR]**

Moira looked sick and shifted ever so slightly in her seat. She _had_ to tell Thea soon.

Thea blushed slightly at Tommy's comment.

 **Tommy: Your funeral blew.**

 **Oliver: Did you get lucky?**

 **Tommy: Fish in a barrel. They were so sad...**

 **Tommy: And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash.**

 **Oliver: At my what?**

"You heard me." Tommy smirked. Roy Harper sighed from where he sat. Typical. Rich kid parties.

 **Tommy: You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway? [Oliver looks at his father's old factory]**

 **Oliver: No reason.**

 **Tommy: So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?**

Laurel elbowed Tommy.

 **Oliver: Laurel.**

Laurel looked up in surprise along with everyone else and Tommy found himself getting a tinge jealous, but stopped when he remembered Oliver's scars.

 **Tommy: Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't? [CNRI Office]**

Laurel looked mad for a second before agreeing. "I hope I don't react too badly."

 **Johanna: Laurel, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell.**

 **Laurel: Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign.**

 **Johanna: Mm-hmm.**

 **Laurel: He's got Grell in his back-pocket.**

 **Johanna: You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot.**

 **Laurel: No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are.**

 **Johanna: No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.**

 **Laurel: We don't need to go outside the law...**

 **Johanna: "to find justice." Your dad's favorite jingle.**

 **Oliver: Hello, Laurel. [Outside CNRI Office]**

 **Oliver: You went to law school. You said you would.**

 **Laurel: Yeah. Everyone's proud.**

 **Oliver: Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?**

 **Laurel: Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?**

 **Oliver: No. Not really.**

 **Laurel: Why are you here, Ollie?**

 **Oliver: To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her.**

 **Laurel: For what? Falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did?**

Diggle gave Laurel a warning look. From all the time he spent in the military, he knew just how damaged people were. Laurel certainly wasn't helping anything in oliver's case.

 **Oliver: I never meant to...**

 **Laurel: She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you.**

 **Oliver: I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry.**

 **Laurel: Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years.**

"Laurel!" Thea screamed to everyone's surprise. Thea gave her a glare. "My brother's been through a lot. Yes, you have every right to be mad, but that was going too far."

Laurel looked down and nodded silently and the scene continued.

 **Oliver: How did you think that was gonna go, Tommy?**

 **Tommy: About like that. Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say? [An van approaches them from behind] What're they doing? [armed men appear in front] What the hell?**

Tommy watched the screen in fear.

 **Bystander: Hey! [One of the men shoots him dead]**

 **[Flashback] - Lifeboat. Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Robert gives Oliver a bottle of water to drink. Robert: Here, son. Drink.**

 **Gus: What the hell are you doing?! (pointing to the bottle of water) That's all we've got.**

 **Robert: If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one.**

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion except for Moira who felt herself start to sweat. She hoped with her whole heart that Robert hadn't told Oliver anything damaging.

 **[Present Day] - Desolate warehouse**

 **Kidnapper: Mr. Queen. (The hood is yanked of Oliver's head) Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers. (tasers him)**

Thea screamed and Moira looked in shock. Whoever did this was going to pay.

Tommy watched nervously at his friend. He stared at his unconscious self on the ground and felt utterly useless.

 **Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything? (tasers him)**

 **Oliver: Yes, he did.**

Moira held her breath.

 **Kidnapper: What did he tell you, Mr. Queen? (Oliver looks at Tommy unconscious on the floor. Also zip-tied)**

Tommy cringed at himself being so useless while, his friend might be killed.

 **Oliver: He told me I'm gonna kill you.**

Everyone, excluding Slade, backed up away from the screen unconsciously at the menace in his voice. They silently berated themselves at that though because they each had confidence that the Oliver they knew would never kill _anyone_.

 **Kidnapper: [laughs] You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair.**

 **Oliver: (shows his hands) Not anymore.**

Everyone held their breath as the new Oliver was starting to emerge. Tommy wondered how Oliver got his hands loose and secretly wished that he could've down that too.

 **(The first kidnapper attacks Oliver, Oliver meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out the his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Oliver apprehends him and kills him)**

"Oliver!" Moira, Thea, Laurel and Tommy screamed with horror lacing their words.

"He killed him." Thea couldn't comprehend it. Her brother couldn't kill a fly without feeling guilty so what happened to make him kill a human being without remorse.

Slade smiled proudly which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

"He always had initiative." Slade nodded and Laurel glared at him.

"You taught Ollie to be a murderer?!" No one could believe what was going on. It was a lot to process.

"I taught him to survive. He'd be dead a million times over without me."

 **Oliver: You killed that man.**

 **Kidnapper 3: You don't have to do this.**

 **Oliver: Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret. [He breaks his neck–killing him]**

"He didn't have to kill him." Tommy's voice cracked as he stared at the person on the screen. "He could've let him go."

Thea held back a sob. She wondered if she would get her brother back. Ever.

 **[Queen Mansion] - Living Room**

 **Detective Lance: So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?**

 **Oliver: I don't know. Find him and you can ask.**

 **Detective Lance: Yeah. What about you? (shows him the sketch) You see the hood guy?**

 **Tommy: I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it.**

"You stood up for him," Laurel's voice was soft and Tommy shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't want to believe what happened. I probably thought I was hallucinating or something."

 **Detective Lance: Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?**

Laurel glared at her father on the screen. His hatred was going too far.

 **Moira: Were you able to identify the men?**

 **Detective Hilton: Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros.**

 **Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe.**

 **Moira: I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective.**

"Me neither." Diggle frowned from where he sat. "Oliver clearly has something going on with him and this behavior is very inappropriate."

 **Walter: If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming. [Detective Lance chuckles]**

 **Detective Lance: Your luck never seems to run out, does it? (The detectives leave) [Oliver's Bedroom] - Raisa enters with lunch and she and Oliver talk.**

 **Raisa: You are different. Not like you to read a book.**

 **Oliver: I missed you, Raisa.**

 **Raisa: No kitchen on the island.**

 **Oliver: No. No friends either. (He stands and walks to her)**

Slade growled. "He had Shado. He had me, but then he forgot about her and left her."

"Shado?" Thea questioned. Her voice wavered as she asked considering the fact that she wasn't over her new brother.

"She loved Oliver. Why? I don't know, and he killed her. End of story."

That just left questions in everyone's minds.

 **Hey. (He takes the tray from her) Thank you. (He sets the tray down) Do I really seem different?**

 **Raisa: No. You're still a good boy.**

 **Oliver: Oh, I think we both know I wasn't.**

Tommy chuckled silently.

 **Raisa: But a good heart.**

 **Oliver: I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be.**

 **[Outside the Mansion] Oliver is leaving the Mansion when Moira stops him and introduces him to his new bodyguard.**

 **Moira: Oliver, I want to introduce you to someone... John Diggle. He'll be accompanying you from now on.**

Diggle looked up in shock. "And here I am."

Felicity laughed and wondered silently when she would appear or if she was brought there by mistake.

 **Oliver: I don't need a babysitter.**

Diggle shook his head in amusement. He could already tell where this was heading.

 **Walter: Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection—**

 **Moira: Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need.**

 **[In the car] Oliver: So...What do I call you?**

 **John Diggle: Diggle's good. Dig if you want.**

 **Oliver: You're ex-military?**

 **Diggle: Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? (No response) Sir? [The car door opens and closes] [Diggle looks behind to find Oliver gone. He slams on the brake]**

 **Sir! [He gets out and looks behind. Oliver is gone]**

Tommy howled in laughter and Thea grinned as an embarrassed Diggle facepalmed.

 **[Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory, he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make lair. In a montage he trains intensively - sharpening his skills]**

Meanwhile, Felicity, Thea and Diggle from the future sighed in fond memory of the old lair.

 **Oliver (V.O.): The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning.**

Everyone shuddered. Thea wondered when her brother got so schemey.

 **Television Anchorman: The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Laurel Lance, an attorney for the city necessary...**

 **Oliver (V.O.): Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet. [Parking Lot]**

 **Adam Hunt: You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale.**

 **Man: Yes, Mr. Hunt.**

 **Hunt: And this attorney Laurel Lance...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation.**

Laurel's eyes widened in shock and she shivered though it was quite warm. Thea put an arm around the attorney. "Ollie won't let anything happen to you. He cares for you."

Laurel offered a thankful smile.

 **[They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him] Why are you still here? [The man leaves] [They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and the a figure appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life]**

 **Bodyguard 1: [Whoosh] Unh!**

 **Bodyguard 2: [To Hunt] Get in the car! [He fires into the ceiling]**

 **Arrow: Hey. You missed.**

Even Slade cracked a smile at that.

 **Hunt: [Whoosh. Car door glass smashes] Unh! [He pulled out of the car] What? What? Just... just tell me what you want.**

 **Arrow: You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night.**

 **Hunt: Or what?**

 **Arrow: Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how.**

Everyone secretly cheered for Oliver. Adam Hunt needed to be gone.

 **Hunt: If I see you again, you're dead!**

 **[Hunt Multinational] - Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with ARROW. He tells them to back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down.**

 **Hunt: He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow. [The detectives look at each other] What, you don't believe me? [He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow] That maniac put two of my men in the hospital. [Detective Hilton takes the arrow]**

 **Detective Lance: Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on... (he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt) Robin Hood?**

Thea smirked as she imagined Ollie as Robin Hood.

"Imagine his reaction if he heard that." Diggle chuckled.

 **Hunt: Hey, pal. [He walks towards him] I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security.**

 **Detective Lance: All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time. [They leave]**

 **Detective Hilton: It looks like Queen was telling the truth.**

 **Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything.**

Tommy looked over at Laurel. "Your father really is being an ass."

Laurel sighed and nodded in agreement. Her father was taking it way too far.

 **This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it. [Outside the Queen Mansion] Oliver is leaves to go to his party. He opens the car door to find Diggle waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party.**

"I learned my lesson," Diggle stated.

 **Diggle: Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party. [Oliver gets in and smiles in disbelief] [Oliver's Welcome Home Party]. Oliver arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9.07PM (53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver). Tommy sees him and ushers him in.**

 **Tommy: [He signals for the music to end] Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour! [crowd cheers] Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming. [Music plays as Oliver approaches and climbs on center stage]**

 **Oliver: Thank you very much, everybody!**

 **Tommy: Ollie, Ollie, Ollie, Ollie. [gives him a shot] Oliver: [to the crowd] I missed Tequila! [The crowd cheers]**

"He can just turn on his go lucky personality in an instant even though an hour ago he just killed people." Thea shook her head in disbelief. Sje felt like she didn't know her brother at all.

 **[Hunt Multinational] - 9.25PM. Hunts' guards get ready and load their clips into their automatic weapons. Techno music is heard from outside.**

 **Hunt: What the hell's going on out there?**

 **Drakon: It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island...Oliver Queen. [Oliver's Welcome Home Party] - Oliver and Tommy check out girls. Diggle stands the background. Oliver sees Thea get drugs from a strange guy.**

Thea hung her head in shame at her mother's glare.

 **Tommy: Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.**

Laurel shifted slightly. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she liked Tommy and more than just a friend.

 **Oliver: Which one is she?**

 **Tommy: The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."**

 **Oliver: What's "Twilight"?**

 **Tommy: You're so better off not knowing. (Oliver sees Thea)**

"Agreed," Laurel, Felicity and Thea said together. Felicity blushed at the smiles from Laurel and Thea.

 **Oliver: Back in a minute. (Diggle follows him. Oliver grabs Thea aside)**

 **Thea: Ollie, hey! This party is sick.**

 **Oliver: Who let you in here?**

Thea shrugged her shoulders as everyone gave her a look. She didn't know how future her got into a party.

 **Thea: I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen."**

 **Oliver: Well, you shouldn't be here.**

 **Thea: Uh, I'm not 12 anymore.**

 **Oliver: No. You're 17.**

 **Thea: Ollie, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you.**

Diggle shook his head and Thea nodded bashfully. "I shouldn't of said that. I know."

 **Oliver: I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was away.**

 **Thea: Away? (she chuckles) No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals.**

 **Oliver: I know.**

 **Thea: No, you don't. Mom had Walter, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce.**

"Five years." Diggle let everyone sink the words in. "He spent five years on an island. Yes, it was hard for you, but imagine what happened to him. He's clearly changed, he clearly isn't the same. He's trying to be the Oliver you all expect him to be, but if you stop to look at him for a second, you'll see that he's clearly broken. You can't nearly imagine all the horrors he went through."

Diggle breathed out forcefully. Since he had been in military for years, he knew the most about what Oliver would be going through.

Everyone, excluding Slade and Felicity, looked down in shame.

Thea wanted to cry. She'd have to be less ignorant if she wanted to know her brother, her _new_ brother.

 **Girl: You have the fun dip?**

 **Thea: 's right-No. I... I must have dropped it. [Oliver throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Laurel]**

Thea clenched her fists as she angrily stared at her older self. Ollie was trying so harx to help her.

 **Oliver: Oh! Oh. You're here. Laurel: Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?**

 **Oliver: Yeah. [Observatory Floor]**

 **Laurel: I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong.**

Laurel nodded. Hopefully she would stay thus way and not go back to her previous bitchy self.

 **Oliver: If I could trade places with her, I would.**

"Oliver," Moira murmured sadly.

Thea wanted to reach into the screen and give her brother a hug.

 **Laurel: About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know.**

 **Oliver: Ok.**

 **Laurel: When she died...did she suffer?**

 **Oliver: [Flashback] No. Sarah! [she screams and is ripped away by the ocean] [Present Day] No.**

"He was protecting me. I'm honestly glad he didn't tell me the truth."

 **Laurel: I think about her every day.**

 **Oliver: Me, too.**

 **Laurel: I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here. [Oliver's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10.00PM - Account balance $0] Something wrong?**

 **Oliver: I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Laurel...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll. [He walks back from her] I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on.**

"I should've seen through that lie." Laurel quietly berated herself.

"I didn't either," Thea reminded Laurel. "None of us did. We need to be more understanding. Hopefully that will help him."

 **Laurel: [Hurt. She walks towards him angered] You know what, Oliver? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest. [she leaves] [Service Hallway]**

 **Diggle: Something I can help you with, sir?**

 **Oliver: [turns around] I just wanted a second to myself.**

 **Diggle: I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way. [Motions to the door]**

Diggle smirked.

 **Oliver: It's locked. [Diggle goes to check and Oliver puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him]**

Diggle groaned as Thea laughed along with most everyone else.

"I didn't see through him either," Diggle grumbled jokingly, but winced when he realized that he'd probably get fired.

 **[Hunt Multinational] Drakon: You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert. [Lock latches] It's past 10:00. He's never getting in here.**

 **Detective Hilton: All's clear.**

 **Detective Lance: Yeah.**

 **Hunt: You missed.**

 **Arrow: Really?**

 **Hunt: He's here!**

 **Detective Lance: All units, converge! All units, converge! Go right, go right. On me.**

 **Officer: Lay down your weapons, or we will open fire! I repeat, lay down your weapons. [Arrow zip lines away]**

"That was epic." Roy eyes were wide along with the others.

"Five years isn't a long time to learn all that," Thea murmured softly.

 **Detective Hilton: Tell me you saw that.**

 **Detective Lance: Ok. Let's go. Move. Cut it. Search the building roof to basement. Find him! Starling City police! The party's over, kids. [Booing] Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone special tonight, huh?**

Tommy glared at the screen. He wouldn't _ever_ do anything like that.

 **Oliver: Detective! It's a private party.**

 **Detective Lance: Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?**

 **Oliver: Who's Adam Hunt?**

"He's such a good liar." Laurel's eyes widened.

Thea bit her lip sadly. She was able to see through his lies before, but now...now he was a perfect stranger to her.

 **Detective Lance: He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends.**

 **Oliver: I've been out of town for...a while.**

"Understatement of the century," Roy whispered jokingly. He still wondered what he was doing here. Not that he was complaining or anything.

 **Detective Lance: Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood, the guy that saved your ass the other day.**

 **Oliver: The hood guy. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood. [The crowd cheers]**

"He was right there and no one knew," Thea muttered sadly.

 **Detective Lance: Did you even try to save her?**

"Can you please talk to your father?" Tommy yelled to Laurel as everyone exploded.

Slade wondered how much this Sarah really meant to Oliver.

 **Detective Hilton: Ok. Let's go, partner.**

 **Detective Lance: Did you even try to save my daughter?**

Laurel internally screamed.

 **Detective Hilton: Sarah wouldn't want this.**

 **Detective Lance: It's not–**

 **Detective Hilton: Partner, let's go. (low voice) It's all right. Let's go.**

 **Oliver: It's way too quiet in here! This is a party!**

 **Tommy: Some coincidence, I mean, you asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse.**

"I'm catching on." Tommy looked around in surprise, but dreaded his reaction.

 **Oliver: If I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive.**

"Is he threatening me or stating a fact?" Tommy asked nervously but no one responded because no one knew the answer.

 **Tommy: What-h-happened to you on that island?**

 **Oliver: A lot**

"Second Understatement of the century," Roy muttered again.

 **Hunt: What the hell are you talking about? $40 million doesn't just up and vanish! Untraceable?! It is $40 million! Find it! How did he do it?**

Everyone smirked.

 **Robert: There's not enough for all of us. Save your strength. You can survive this, make it home, make it better, right my wrongs, but you got to live through this first. You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?**

Moira held her breath as everyone else watched the screen in confusion. _What wrongs_?

 **Oliver: Just rest, dad. [Robert grabs a gun and points it at Gus's head and shoots. Then he puts it too his own head.]**

Thea and Moira screamed. Tears fell down their cheeks silently. They had known it was coming, but for it to happen like that made it even worse. That was Oliver's first day away when no one even knew he was missing.

 **Oliver: Dad?!**

 **Robert: Survive. [Shoots himself in the head]**

It happened and tears fell all around.

 **Oliver: No!**

 **Laurel: If hypothetically $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best for you not to speak about it...to anyone... Ever. God bless you, too. I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.**

"Oliver's methods certainly get results," Tommy said.

 **Johanna: Me, too. Heh. It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel. By the way, your cute friend's here.**

 **Tommy: You left the party pretty quick last night, even after I made sure the bar was stocked with Pinot Noir.**

 **Laurel: It wasn't really my scene.**

 **Tommy: I thought maybe you and Oliver went mano-a-mano again. I saw you two head out.**

 **Laurel: There's nothing between Oliver and I, not anymore.**

 **Tommy: Here I thought the only thing between you and Oliver was us.**

 **Laurel: I wouldn't exactly characterize us as an "us," Tommy.**

 **Tommy: Then what would you call it?**

 **Laurel: A lapse.**

 **Tommy: That's quite a few lapses... your place, my place, my place again.**

Laurel and Tommy both blushed.

 **Laurel: Oh, come on, Merlyn. We both know that you're not a one-girl type of guy.**

 **Tommy: Depends on the girl.**

Thea internally squealed, but sighed because she had a small crush on him.

 **Laurel: I have to go back to work.**

 **Tommy: Dinah Laurel Lance always trying to save the world.**

 **Laurel: Hey. If I don't try and save it, who will?**

 **Oliver (V.O.): She says the island changed me. She has no idea how much. There are many more names on the list, those who rule my city through intimidation and fear. Every last one of them will wish I had died on that island.**

Everyone shuddered and were immediately glad that they weren't on his hit list.

 **Man: The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver, and they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?**

 **Moira: No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.**

It was at that moment that he'll broke loose.

…

 _Hey guys. Do you like where this is going? I'll update at least once a week hopefully and please leave reviews so I know if people like my story and will read it more!_

 _NOTE: Malcolm and Sara will be joining next chapter._

 _BYE! SEE YOU SOON._

 _~wyn_


End file.
